お前は誰だ! (Omae wa dare da!) – Kau siapa!
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Seorang pemuda egois dengan latar belakang keluarga yang sedikit unik dan aneh, Yamatonokami Yasusada, suatu hari bertemu dengan pelayannya bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu di rumah milik keluarganya, yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dan mulai saat itu, terbukalah lembaran baru dalam buku hidup Yasusada. WARN! AU! YAOI! ANMITSU! RnR yeay Aruji ;)


**お前は誰だ** **?! (Omae wa dare** **da?!) – Kau siapa?!**

 **Pair: Always. Satou Ayumu adalah YASUKIYO / ANMITSU lover garis keras, semua FF nya pairnya ini terus. Saya belum bisa move on/nambah pair dalam hidup :( maafkeun saya**

 **Genre:** Yang jelas sih romance ya. Mungkin akan ada hurt.. drama juga. Karena sebetulnya ini FF yang bukan hanya mesra-mesra an nya mereka aja huehehehe.

 **Rating** : sebetulnya T sih, tapi agak menjurus ke M kalau lanjut :( dikit aja kok /LAH

 **Warning!** Yaoi. Ceritanya ga jelas.. mungkin. Hehehehe. AU!

 **Happy Reading, aruji sekalian~**

"Mmhh~ Akhirnya aku sampai!" teriak seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam kebiruan sambil mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan ototnya, di depan pintu keluar bandara.

Melihat ada kelopak bunga berwarna pink yang beterbangan tertiup angina, membuat mata pemuda itu yang semula suntuk, menjadi berbinar-binar.

Dengan segera, dia mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya, lalu memotret langit yang sedang berwarna biru muda. Begitu melihat hasil fotonya, pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa keputusanku datang ke sini tidak salah. Apalagi, langit sedang cerah. Hawa disini menyejukkan sekali. Beruntung aku memutuskan datang kesini saat musim semi," katanya sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya.

 **DRRT DRRT**

Merasakan getaran di sakunya, pemuda itu segera merogoh sakunya, dan melihat layarnya. Rupanya ada pesan LINE masuk, dari _sender_ yang bernama, 'kaa sama'. Dari ibunya. Pemuda itu kemudian menekan layarnya pada tulisan ' _open_ ' untuk membaca pesannya.

.

' _sudah sampai di Jepang?'_

.

Tulisan itu terpampang di layarnya. Setelah membacanya, pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya lincah untuk mengetik,

.

' _Yup. Baru saja sampai di pintu keluar bandara. Kaa sama, aku harus bagaimana?'_

.

Setelah selesai mengetik dan mengirimnya, tidak sampai semenit, datanglah balasan di _chatroom_ tersebut.

.

' _Naik taksi saja. Berikan saja memo yang kaa sama tulis sebelum kau berangkat tadi. Kau akan diantar ke sebuah rumah tua, rumah milik keluarga kaa sama dulu. Tinggallah disana mulai saat ini'_

.

Balasan singkat dari ibunya membuatnya menggarukkan kepalanya. Rumah tua.. pasti sangat luas. Kemudian pemuda itu mengetik suatu hal yang menjadi uneg-unegnya.

.

' _jadi aku harus membersihkan rumah itu mulai saat ini?'_

.

 **DRRT DRRT**

Langsung datanglah balasan singkat yang membuat pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

.

' _tentu saja. Jangan manja kau, Yamatonokami Yasusada. Kau ini sudah tidak mau sekolah, jangan bilang membersihkan rumah saja juga tidak mau? Perbaiki sifatmu!'_

 _._

Selesai membacanya, pemuda tadi—atau sekarang kita panggil Yasusada—menutup _chatroom_ LINE nya, lalu mulai beranjak mencari taksi.

Yamatonokami Yasusada. Pemuda keturunan Jepang murni, namun tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Dia lahir di Austria, besar di Taiwan. Kemudian saat SMP dia pindah ke Indonesia, hingga lulus SMA. Keluarganya memang keluarga _nomaden_ karena status keluarganya. Setelah lulus SMA, keluarganya memintanya untuk pindah ke Jepang, kembali ke tanah ibu, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan orang tuanya yang tertinggal, sekalian menempuh pendidikan disana. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya pindah ke Rusia.

Pada awalnya, Yasusada tidak mau. Pindah seperti itu pasti sangat merepotkan. Mengurus ini dan itu. Itu membuat Yasusada malas. Ditambah lagi, dengan alasan yang dapat membuat semua orang ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup, yaitu; terlalu jenius, baginya menempuh perguruan tinggi itu tidak penting. Yah, Yasusada tidak berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Mendengar alasan anaknya yang kemungkinan mengidap penyakit _narcisme_ —walau kejeniusannya memang merupakan kenyataan— itu, orang tua Yasusada hanya menghela napas dan akhirnya mengijinkan Yasusada untuk tidak bersekolah, asal dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan orang tuanya dengan rapi. Dengan satu syarat lagi yang juga disetujui oleh orang tuanya, yaitu masalah administrasi, akhirnya Yasusada mau berangkat juga ke Jepang.

Yasusada memanglah anak yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Sifatnya yang suka menghemat energi –malas, yah, sebut saja begitu—, egois, mempunyai harga diri tinggi, dan sangat sulit mendengarkan omongan orang lain, membuat orang tuanya mengelus dada. Bakat Yasusada memang tidak diragukan, namun yang bermasalah adalah sifatnya. Ditambah lagi, salah satu sifat yang paling membuat orang lain emosi, yaitu;

Sifat _tsundere_ Yasusada.

Sebetulnya Yasusada pun tidak tahan dengan sifatnya yang satu ini, namun dia tidak bisa menahannya. Tak jarang setelah sifat itu keluar, Yasusada langsung menyesal setengah mati.

* * *

"Lelahnya.." gumam Yasusada di dalam taksi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

Rupanya membutuhkan waktu selama satu jam untuk sampai di rumah milik keluarga ibunya. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Yasusada mengambil kunci gerbang dari tas kecilnya, lalu membukanya.

Luas.

Itu yang ada di pikiran Yasusada begitu melihat halamannya. Rumah tua Jepang memang memiliki space ruangan yang sangat lebar, baik halaman ataupun bangunannya. Sekilas, rumah itu seperti _honmaru_.

Namun, ada yang aneh, pikir Yasusada. Kalau memang rumah itu sudah ditelantarkan selama puluhan tahun, mengapa halaman itu begitu bersih? Rumput terpotong rapi, rumah juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda rusak.

Masih bertanya-taya, Yasusada menarik kopernya ke arah pintu rumah, lalu mencoba menggesernya.

Betapa kagetnya Yasusada bahwa ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"...ulah siapa..?" tanya Yasusada pelan.

Berpikir positif, Yasusada masuk sambil menarik kopernya, lalu melepaskan sepatunya.

"Hoi! Ada orang didalam?" kata Yasusada sedikit berteriak.

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan.

Yasusada mulai mencium bau amis dari kejadian ini. Dengan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, Yasusada mulai mencoba melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk.

Mendengarnya, Yasusada langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk, dan menemukan sosok pemuda—atau pemudi?—di sana. Pemuda itu sangat manis. Dengan mata merah, rambut hitam kecoklatan yang diikat rapi dan diarahkan menyamping kedepan, dengan yukata putih dan hakama hitam, sambil membawa satu bak cucian di tangannya.

"Kau.." gumam Yasusada begitu melihat sosok itu.

Mendengar Yasusada berbicara, pemuda manis itu langsung menaruh bak cuciannya, lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya, nama saya Kashuu Kiyomitsu, saya pelayan di rumah ini, Salam kenal,"

Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Dengan perkenalan Kiyomitsu sebagai prolog, terbukalah lembaran buku baru dalam kehidupan Yasusada.

Yang akan dipenuhi tawa, darah, dan air mata.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Yahoo, Satou Ayumu desu.

Yak! Jadi saya membuat FF baru lagi.. dan tentu saja saya tidak berencana membuatnya dengan chapter panjang. Belum tahu sih berapa, tapi tidak akan mungkin lebih dari empat.

 **Note:** Saya memang akan slow up mulai saat ini, karena kuliah saya yang sudah aktif. Tapi ya saya akan curi-curi waktu untuk melanjutkannya.

Bagaimana, aruji? Tertarik saya untuk melanjutkannya?

Saya tunggu respon aruji sekalian! Respon anda, semangat saya, muah *cium jauh* Dan as always, keputusan lanjut tidaknya ada di tangan anda ;)

 **Balasan review!**

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan:** Tentu saja saya ingat, aruji ^^ saya ingat semua yang sudah mereview saya huehehehe /LAH/ yak, as always, terima kasih atas masukannya, Yuki aruji *bow 90' * saya awalnya kepikiran itu juga, tapi saya tidak bisa menemukan momen yang pas untuk Yasusada mengatakannya, jadi yah.. begitu deh jadinya TTwTT tapi terima kasih, saran anda sangat membantu!

Ah? Tentu saja saya mau, aruji! ^^ saya tunggu FF Anmitsu karya aruji! Hehe, diselesaikan satu-satu saja dulu aruji :D jangan seperti saya banyak hutang FF /WOE/ ditunggu lagi responnya buat FF ini, aruji!

Salam sayang,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
